The Journey To WillowClan/Allegiances
These will be the allegiances for The Journey To WillowClan, when I get more characters for the story. If it says Undecided, you're free to help me out with ideas! The * means that it's a main character. Credits These are the users who gave me ideas for names. Loudsplash: Jayflight of BlackClan, Pinkfur of BlackClan, Loudsplash of GrayClan A Wikia Contributor: Snowfrost and Badgerpaw of BlackClan, Rainstar and Willowpool of GrayClan, Adderstar, Cherrywhisker, and Icepaw of YellowClan. FeathermoonMoonfrost of GrayClan Wetty: Hazelpaw of GreenClan EmeraldeKitty008: Mousefrost of BlackClan, Robinchest and Spottedfleck of GrayClan, Gorgewhisker and Stoneleap of GreenClan, Fallingcloud of YellowClan Cardinalfire: Shadowpool of YellowClan Arti: Shadepath and Honeyvine of GreenClan, Owlpaw of GrayClan, Snowpelt of YellowClan Moss & Stealth: Lightheart, Meadowbird, Herbpaw of GrayClan, Burdockstar of GreenClan Amber: Skylight, Shadowheart, Darkstar of BlackClan, Eagleflight of GrayClan, Bluepool, Raggedpaw of GreenClan, Sparkpaw, Browntail of YellowClan BlackClan Leader: Darkstar - Black tom with amber eyes and a short tail Deputy: Shadowheart - Dark gray she-cat with green eyes Medicine Cat: Snowfrost - Pretty silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes* Apprentice, Badgerpaw Warriors: Jayflight: Gray tom with green eyes* Mousefrost: Brown-and-white tom cat with blue eyes Skylight: Light tabby she-cat with hazel eyes (At least two more) Apprentices: Badgerpaw: Black tom with white paws and green eyes (At least two more) Queens: Pinkfur: Pinkish ginger she-cat with blue eyes, mother of Jayflight's kits, Goldkit (Golden ginger tabby she-kit) and Riverkit (Gray tom with river blue eyes) Elders: Undecided (At least one) GrayClan Leader: Rainstar - White tom with dark gray patches and amber eyes Deputy: Robinchest - Black tom with a brown chest and green eyes Medicine Cat: Willowpool - Brown tabby she-cat Warriors: Moonfrost: Pale silver tabby she-cat with a scar on her front left ankle and ice blue eyes Apprentice, Herbpaw Loudsplash: White she-cat with blue eyes and red brown patches* Lightheart: Small light brown she-cat with yellow eyes Apprentice, Owlpaw Meadowbird: Fur the color of dried grass and green eyes Eagleflight: Gray tabby tom with fierce amber eyes (One more) Apprentices: Owlpaw: Gray tom with pale golden eyes Herbpaw: Bright ginger tom with green eyes* (one more) Queens: Spottedfleck: White she-cat with red and blue flecks, mother to Hazekit (Pale gray tom with wispy blue eyes) Elders: Undecided (At least two) GreenClan Leader: Burdockstar - Ginger tom with a tuft of fur on his head Deputy: Undecided Medicine Cat: Undecided Warriors: Gorgewhisker: Brown tabby tom, amber eyes Apprentice, Hazelpaw Shadepath: Black she-cat with dark blue eyes Bluepool: Blue-gray she-cat with dark blue eyes (At least three more) Apprentices: Hazelpaw: Brown, honey colored she-cat with hazel colored eyes Raggedpaw: Dark gray tom with unusual blue eyes (At least two more) Queens: Honeyvine: Golden she-cat with bright green eyes, expecting Gorgewhisker's kits* Elders: Stoneleap: Gray tom with black flecks and yellow eyes YellowClan Leader: Adderstar - light brown tom, gray-blue eyes Deputy: Undecided Medicine Cat: Cherrywhisker - tortoiseshell she-cat Apprentice, Icepaw Warriors: Fallingcloud: Gray and white she-cat with river blue eyes* Snowpelt: Pretty white she-cat with sky blue eyes (At least three more) Apprentices: Icepaw: Gray she-cat with white paws and blue eyes Sparkpaw: Calico she-cat with hazel eyes (At least two more) Queens: Shadowpool: Black she-cat with large, dark blue eyes, mother of Frostkit (pale silver she-kit) Elders: Browntail: Black tom with brown tail Category:Allegiances